powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu SpinoThunder
is the combined form of Kishiryu DimeVolcano and Kishiryu MosaRex in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . Overview SpinoThunder is a giant Kishiryu formed from Kishiryu DimeVolcano and Kishiryu MosaRex, and built on the basis of a Spinosaurus. SpinoThunder is armed with the , the tail blade, the flame-style sail on its back, the flame-style blade attached to the Knight Fan, and its massive jaws. SpinoThunder also has the ability to launch lightning from its mouth or the Knight Fan. Possessing both the intelligence of DimeVolcano and MosaRex, SpinoThunder can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Spino!" Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 17, 35 History *''to be added'' Mecha Kishiryu DimeVolcano is an auxiliary Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. DimeVolcano is based on a , and can grant the abilities of the MeraMera Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Knight Fan on its back, the Knight MeraMera Sword, and can breathe fire from its mouth. It provides the back, legs, and connection point for the arms of SpinoThunder. The tail and shoulder armor form the chest armor, helmet and visor, and shoulder cannons of Gigant KishiRyuOh. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-13, 17-19 Kishiryu MosaRex is Ryusoul Gold's partner in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . In its default form, MosaRex is armed with the MosaRex Head, the KnighTrident, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left and right side underneath each fin), and its own massive jaws. It forms the head, arms, body, and tail, while also serving as the connection point for the legs of SpinoThunder. Combining into SpinoThunder also causes the bridge of MosaRex's nose to raise and form a crest. The head, lower section of the tail below the KnighTrident, and launchers form the right-hand gauntlet, the Knight Boarder, and knee armor for Gigant KishiRyuOh, and King KishiRyuOh. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 14-19 AmmoKnuckles The are a pair of auxiliary Kishiryu. They are modeled after . They form part of the feet of SpinoThunder. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 16-18 Additional Formations Ryusoul Gattai Gigant KishiRyuOh is the combination of Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano, and MosaRex. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, the is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its turrets, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight MeraMera Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of Gigant KishiRyuOh, and MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, and the MosaRex Head is attached to the right arm with Tyramigo's second turret. In this form, Gigant KishiRyuOh can utilize fire, water and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the , delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, fire a stream of water from the MosaRex Head, create a large energy manifestation of the Tyramigo Head for a biting punch, and the blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the , where Gigant KishiRyuOh charges the MosaRex Head with lightning and the Tyramigo Head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Minosaur. A variation exists where the Minosaur is sprayed with scalding water from the MosaRex Head before being chomped by a greatly enlarged Tyramigo Head. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 18-19 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = |Insertion announcement in the Ryusoul Calibur|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger}} The is the personal RyuSoul for SpinoThunder. It enables access to the BiriBiri Armor, granting the user lightning-based abilities. Ryusoul Gold BiriBiri.png|Ryusoul Gold with BiriBiri Armor Ryusoul Green BiriBiriSoul.png|Ryusoul Green with BiriBiri Armor Notes *SpinoThunder's name is a mix of Spinosaurus and "Thunder". *SpinoThunder is the second Spinosaurus themed Dinosaur mecha after Zyudenryu Tobaspino from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *SpinoThunder is similar to Samurai Gattai DaiTenku, as they're both mechas in the form of a different animal rather than the usual humanoid form. *It is the first Kishiryu to be made up of other Kishiryu. The second is Kishiryu CosmoRaptor. *The combination with KishiRyuOh parallels(albeit slightly inverted) the combination of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh, with an orange mecha forming a visor on the face, along with a chest piece, while the rest of the combination provides additional height on the feet. *Gigant KishiRyuOh is the first Sentai Core Robo 6th Ranger Robo combination with the least amount of components consisting of 3 mecha. Appearances **''Ep. 11: The Quiz King of Flames'' **''Ep. 12: Scorching Illusion'' **''Ep. 13: The Prime Minister is of the Ryusoul Tribe!?'' **''Ep. 14: The Golden Knight'' **''Ep. 15: King of the Deep Sea'' **''Ep. 16: The Wish That Sunk into the Sea'' **''Ep. 17: The Captured Tough Guy'' **''Ep. 18: Great Pinch! Transformation Impossible!'' **''Ep. 19: Advancing Tyramigo'' }} See Also *CosmoRaptor-Another Kishiryu made of two Kishiryu References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Dinosaur Mecha